Cloudy With a Chance of Lucy
by thir13enth
Summary: It's not every day that miracles come tumbling down from the heavens, but for one dragonslayer's outstretched arms the surprise came in one rather dense package.


**Not sure if this story will eventually become a cookie jar of NaLu drabbles but for now, a really quick short for y'all! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's not every day that miracles come tumbling down from the heavens, but for one dragonslayer's outstretched arms the surprise came in one rather dense package.

…

Lucy had always thought it extremely unfair that Natsu had the easiest time getting from place to distant place on his missions. ("Happy! Let's go!" Natsu called, and the two of them hurled off to some far off location, leaving her in their wind while they pointed and laughed.) She pouted—she was _sure _that she was more hardworking than the pink headed boy could ever be—and challenged Natsu.

And now that the two of them were competing to see who made more money in a month's time, this flying blue advantage that Natsu had over Lucy did not bode well for Lucy's rights to her apartment. ("Well I bet my rent this week!" she bluffed, trying to get the last word.)

The blond key collector had already consulted the rest of the guild about the best and most efficient way to go about winning against Natsu when it was clear that he would be able to get from place to place within a blink of an eye while she only had a walking grandfather clock. She wasn't able to get far in advice. ("Ah, a lovers' quarrel," Erza nodded, humming in approval.) No one seemed to be able to offer her any tips on how to travel faster and without a cat.

So she decided that she was going to get herself one instead. How?

Simple. She'd go fishing for a cat.

…

"Wahhh Lucyyyy!" the whiskered feline bawled, trying to crawl away.

"Why can't you just carry me? You carry Natsu all the time!" Lucy complained, tugging at the nape of Happy's neck.

"I just wanted a fish…" Happy mumbled over the bait that the ingenious Lucy had used to catch the cat. "Leave me alone…" he whined.

"That's no fair!"

"But you're so heavy!"

"Why you—"

…

Lucy cackled to herself, the day's work finally paying off. She wiped her brow of sweat and gripped Happy's blue paws tightly.

"Lucyyyyyy…"

"You can do it!" Lucy half-encouraged, half-demanded. "I'll give you a running start!"

"No, Lucy, nooooo!"

She whooped in joy, leaping off the edge of the cliff hanging onto a wailing cat that was flapping its wings for dear life.

And for the first time, she felt scared, _thrilled _as she saw the buildings of Magnolia stream by under her feet. She standing right over them—queen of the world! To fly…oh it was no wonder it was every child's dream to soar above the clouds.

"Lucy..." mewed the cat, drawing out her name. "You need to lose weight."

A scowl swept over Lucy's pristinely enthralled face for a moment as she imagined people below her pointing up and laughing at her. ("Hahaha!" Natsu guffawed, throwing back his head. "Where are all my wishes? Pigs really _do_ fly!")

"Shut up, you're doing just fine flying with me right now!"

But then she noticed that she could count the bricks on the sidewalk below her.

"Gah!" they shrieked.

"You're so heavy!"

"You're so weak!"

"Lose weight!"

"Get strong!"

"Let gooooo!"

"No, I'm going to dieeee!"

"Lucyyyyyy…we're going downnnn!"

Feeling Happy's exaggerated tears dripping down from his eyes on the top of her head, she squeezed her eyes tight and made the decision to let go—one of her celestial spirits would pop out and help her right?

The blonde released herself, feeling nothing and daring not to look down. Aries? Leo? ("Tch," she could hear Aquarius scoff. "Serves you right for not having abilities of your own.")

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…" she heard Happy's voice fading away above her.

Once the cat's mewling turned into wind rushing past her, Lucy actually began to freak out.

"Uahhhhh—"

And with a thump worthy of her weight, Lucy fell into a set of strong arms, paralyzed and unable to speak. "—ahhhhh…" she croakily thanked her savior.

"Well, well, look what fell from the sky," a warm-blooded dragonslayer murmured. "Heaven must be missing an angel."

Lucy, curled up in a bridal pose under Natsu's protective gaze, felt her cheeks burning like the fire the slayer ate for a mid-afternoon snack.

"…a really heavy angel. Geez, Lucy, you really need to—"

And with one slap, the red of his cheeks matched hers.

* * *

**First Fairy Tail fic—finally!—and I decided to write NaLu :3 Let me know what you guys thought!**

**thir13enth**


End file.
